Floral Repress
by Clowyamma
Summary: FFVII AC spoiler mixed with my own interpretations and.. fun We saved this planet only to go on living, holding back our desires. What makes it so easy to contain ourselves?


The disclaimer is for this chapter and for chapters to come, I own nothing that is not of my own makings. Such as the characters from FFVII or other characters that come and mingle in my story.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Voice Mail

* * *

The air was fresh and cool, the sky's dark overcast allowed the faintest scent of rain to be carried with the light breeze. Blonde, golden, locks danced with the tickling wind.

Cloud shifted on his motor and fondled with the small device in his hands. His cell, containing of five messages. He'd listen to those messages again, but for now, just hearing the familiar voices was enough. Following with what was being said held no importance, not now.

Gloved covered fingers placed the small phone into the hidden pocket inside his jacket. It would be a cool ride... home.

Once again he gave the surrounding area a view, taking in it's desert atmosphere and the many cracks in the tan ground. This is a place he visited often. Often enough in which he would be able to ride his motor home from here, with closed eyes.

Now, home, was rather complicated. It consisted of a place to sleep, and hide his important belongings. There was no one else besides himself, who occupied his home. Roaring his engine to life he made way down the mountain, leaving a thick layer of dust behind him.

* * *

Family, his two brothers. Both of them on each of his side. Kadaj was fortunate, having such brothers to stand beside him. They've held their ground on the high cliff of a dusty mountain, overlooking the city of Midgar. 

"Is this where.." Loz began, flicking at his nose, "Big brother lives?"

Kadaj gave a soft nod, then eyed the short haired one. Smirking, "No need to get sentimental, Loz." He noted the other's shiny eyes.. a promise for tears to come.

The eldest flicked at his nose again, "'Em fine.." His reply was short and dry.

Kadaj returned his sight to the city before them. Taking in it's massive appeal, and it's wreckage look.

"Think we'll be welcomed? Kadaj?" The smirk was clear in the question, the words held thick sarcasm and no desire for an answer.

Kadaj returned Yazoo's smirk, and as the words intended, he didn't answer his long haired brother.

For a moment there was silence and in each of the silver haired sibling's mind held loud thoughts and their bodies were anxious to commence their plans. So long, have they been waiting for this day, this time. Finally, it will begin.

Kadaj let his green cat eyes flicker from across the sand to a movement far below them. It was him. He smiled in delight, "Big brother.." And as those words escaped his mouth both of the brothers to his side started their motors and rushed their way down to meet him. Cloud.

He stayed behind, pulling out his cell and smiling to the fantastic view of violence and passion below him. His brothers on their motorcycles, chasing after the golden haired man.

"Yes?" The voice on his ear peace demanded acknowledgment.

Kadaj grinned, "It's me, we've found him... It won't be long." He eyed the three motorcycles below him, seeing the magnificent performance of urgency and resistance.

"What are you going to do with him? If you catch him.." The voice on the other line inquired, rather indicatively.

Kadaj allowed the light chuckle to escape his mouth, "He's going to tell us where mother is.." His words were darker than the previous light laugh.

"You think that just you two are going to get an ex-soldier to talk so openly, so easily?" The mockery in the voice was enough to drag Kadaj's lips into a frown.

"I don't want to talk to you.. give me the boss." Kadaj quickly replied. There was silence for just a moment, then he was connected to the voice he desired, "Soon.." Was all he said, then with that he hung up and with his hand he summoned his brothers to retreat.

Mother is what will complete this family..

Cloud eyed the two silver haired men, as they turned to leave him. His face held frustration and confusion, what did they want? Why were they asking about.. mother?

He could feel his stomach stir with uneasiness and felt that stream through his body. His nerves on their end and at the pits of it all, felt his arm throb violently. He grunted, wincing as he brought his right hand to cover his upper left arm.. it's getting worse. With a quick moment to collect himself, after the defense he was forced to pull and the sharp throbbing pain on his arm, he made way from Midgar. Instead of going home he would pay a visit to an old familiar face

* * *

Reno tapped his foot impatiently. Then began to pace a bit around the room. This home, or his boss's home, was choking him up. Like the air was getting thick, getting tight. He huffed out a displeased sigh, running a hand through his bright red hair.

"Oi!" He complained, "I hate this waiting!" His words were silent, unable to reach the boss in the other room, but they reached Rude just fine. The bald headed man stood against a corner, his arms folded across his chest and his scowl hidden well behind his dark glasses.

The red head stepped closer to Rude, "Hey?" He inquired, not waiting for a response, "What do you think?" He pocketed his hands, "Think he'll do it?"

Without time to answer, footsteps were heard from outside the door. Reno gave Rude an excited grin then lightly stepped towards the door, his stance ready to attack. He waited just until the door opened slightly, then he charged at the blonde. "Uoryaaaa!" He let his war cry address the familiar face, and his stick come down to make a physical blow. Just like old times, Reno bore a wide smile. Unfortunately, for Reno, Cloud was expecting such a warm welcome. Suddenly at the turn of events, it was Reno who was being welcomed with a surprise defense attack. Suddenly he was pushed, tripped and shoved out the front door. And as soon as he turned to dash inside, the door was slammed in his face.

"Hey!" He protested, banging a fist on the locked door.

"Oi! This isn't fair, yo!" How'd that happen? With a low sigh, Reno accepted the turn of tables and instead, was mute. Wanting to hear what was being done on the other side of the door. He listened for a bit, as the silence spoke louder then the audible steps of Cloud. Then, another pair of steps was heard, they were slow, soft, gentle, but, at the same time carried a thick echo of power.

Reno smirked, "Rude, your so cool!" He commented on the obvious indication that those steps belonged to that of his partner. He could picture it in his mind, how the bald headed man had fastened the gloves on his hands, and how the shaded glasses would give just the right glare, reflecting off nothing but intimidation. Then came the thought, Cloud wouldn't be one to be intimidated by such an appearance.

Reno pressed his ear to the door, listening in on a rushed feet than, all to quickly, silence. His face sported a round mouth, "Oh.." He softly said to himself. Cloud wasn't in the mood to play.

He heard the wheeled chair, and a voice appeasing with words of compliments to the blonde. What a smooth talker, Reno grinned. The grin thinned out, as he heard the words of his boss and the words from Cloud exchange quickly between each other.

"I'm leaving." The voice of Cloud was close to the door. Reno stepped back a bit.

The door remained shut, and after a moment, Reno's ear was back to the door.

"Lend us your power.." His boss humbly requested of Cloud. That remark somehow led a grin to Reno's face, "Let me in!" He wanted nothing more than to see Cloud's face.

_Your Power._

The redhead hushed his thoughts and continued to listen. Ah, the boss was filling in Cloud of their recent trip, "The Northern Crater, yo." They had gone there to trace the steps of Sephiroth, though, unknowingly to them.. they weren't the only ones there.. They were attacked. As Reno listened, it seems that Cloud was attacked as well. "You're with us, right?" That's why they attacked Cloud. Reno waited for an answer, and just as he expected one, he got his answer by a loud bang of the door. Obviously Cloud didn't agree to his remark.

It was shortly after Reno jumped back by the sudden door attack, that the very door was ajar. The blonde peering out of the opening wood, then the blonde's eyes faltered to the floor, slightly looking back towards the boss. A question, "Who is Mother?" Cloud's question was low, almost as if he didn't want to ask in the first place.

Reno shifted his weight, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Orphans all over are in question to their mother's whereabouts... So must they be as well.." The covered figure on the wheel chair continued, "Cloud, I hear you're living with motherless children as well, wouldn't you like to provide for them their happiness?"

Reno withdrew his hands and placed them lazily on his hips. His boss's words were a bit sad, for how truthful they were. "Please, Cloud! We're rebuilding the Shinra Company, yo.." Reno added in his plea. His boss needed all the help he could get, and having Cloud part of them would in turn be incredibly beneficial for the boss.

Almost before Reno even finished his say, Cloud turned to the door, "Not interested." He pushed past the red head.

"Reno!"

The redhead turned at hearing his voice being said, by not one, but both of them. Rude and the boss, he caught the closing door, behind Cloud and stepped in to the room, a discouraged look on hi face, "Cloud would've been an excellent body guard.." Reno turned to his partner, "Guess he won't after all." The silence in the room was thick and after only a few moments of it, Reno began to feel a little choked by it.

* * *

_They called again.._

The blonde made hastily through the thick forrest, his motor drowning any sound of nature that would be in the greenery.

_Barrett called me, he told me you didn't answer... again. _

Tifa's voice ran through the blonde's head. She had left another message in his voicemail. He was coming to the end of the forrest, he'd be back soon. Midgar.. _home._

_He wanted me to tell you that he found a decent oil field. He'll be out there a while longer.. longer than he had planned.. than he had wanted. _

The man was incredibly dedicated to Marlene, though, he ended up spending a great amount of time away from her than he initially wanted to. The blonde recalled often that the man would mention the young girl's name in the past, and how much he wanted to find a way back to her. The only way to keep her was to be away from her, being apart of their mission to save the ones they love..

Blue eyes narrowed as Cloud tore from the forrest shade. His tires now riding on a thin layer of grass before they would come across the desert floor.

He headed, as before, home. He had left something there, something to go back for. The magic of the materia. Though, now that there's a sudden threat, he had to frown. He didn't do his best job about hiding the materia. In fact, he rather left it out in the open. He thought of the suitcase, and it's metallic shine, sitting next to the pallet he made on the floor. He hadn't used materia since that day.. two years ago. There was no point in it, with no threat, with no cause to fight.. _why_? But he still kept it. He had to think of Yuffie, after all, materia was what that girl was all about. Cloud frowned, contradicting his own association with Yuffie, there was more that she cared for. Her people, her village.. that's why she was so keen in collecting the materia in the first place.

_Yuffie called, she's still being beckoned from the adolescents of her home, they insist on her showing them her summon materia. She said she called you a few days ago.. and also mentioned that you hadn't answered her call, nor returned it. _

Cloud slowed down a bit, as he was now tracking across the dry floor of dirt.

_Cid's found a way to improve his beloved airship. He's promised a ride on it once it's ultimately complete. _

Highwind, rough around the edges but past that... His dreams were taken from him, he was so close, having what would make him most happy. Having what he worked and longed for. Now he'll live for the rest of his life, knowing what it feels like to have them taken from his very hand and simply discarded.

Cid's airship seemed to be the only thing to keep him going, and going well. The man loved to fly, and had an incredible piece of airship to fly with. Of course he'd modified it making it the magnificent aircraft that it is.

_I heard from Reeves a while back. Seems to be still keeping a low profile, while Caitsith is more open. He's still attempting that fortune telling profile._

Wasn't his strongest of talents, but, who believes in pre-written destiny... We all have a choice, right? __

I suppose it'd be no surprise, but It's been a while since I've heard from Vincent. Or, rather, since anybody has seen him. you two are the hardest to keep in touch with, him particularly. Last I've even heard from him was the last time that I've seen him, almost a year ago. Red's... 

Cloud was closing in to the gates of Midgar, with only one person on his mind.

The flower girl, pale pink skin, wonderful wide eyes, a warmth to her smile, even as she died. He'd do anything, to see her smile alive, to watch her body inhale the breathe that would keep her alive. To have that moment back, to be stronger, to _prevent_..

The blonde stopped his motor, eying the large gates before him. They still stood tall, however, they are now ragged with dirt and broken apart by explosions. The great entrance requires a key no longer, for they are parted and gives way to allow anyone to enter and leave.

Rolling past the broken gates, he stopped in front of the run down chapel. With a sigh, he walked smoothly and slowly up the steps. Pushing the great oak door open, he stepped inside the muggy building. Seeing in front of him the patch of flowers. He felt his expression soften with the sight of the floral. He'd done his best, to provide for them water. He needn't worry to much about sunlight, not with that large hole in the roof above them. He lifted his sight to the sun pouring through the large hole, seeing the dust spectacles flying and floating hopelessly in it's rays. Letting his eyes fall back down with the light, he stood a foot away from the flower patch. He froze, his hand involuntarily clenched, there, in the middle of the flowers, was a body.

"Tifa!" Recognizing the body, a mere moment after laying eyes upon it. He rushed to the side of the girl. She was laying, helplessly facing towards the hole in the roof, her expression calm, almost as if she was just sleeping. Her hand outstretched, her fingers clenched, almost as if she was reaching for something. Yet she was still, very.. still.

He sank down and lifted her bust into his arms, "Tifa?"

* * *

TBC

-Clowyamma


End file.
